The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A dual-connectivity network may be a network where a user equipment (UE) can connect with more than one cell site simultaneously. A cell site may be considered to be an evolved NodeB (eNB). When a UE connects to two (or more) eNBs, it may receive data from both eNBs at the same time. In embodiments, one of the eNBs may be considered a Master eNB (MeNB), which may have a radio resource control (RRC) entity. Another of the eNBs may be considered a Secondary eNB (SeNB), which may not have an RRC entity. The UE may be connected with the MeNB over an MeNB-UE radio link, and the UE may be connected with the SeNB over an SeNB-UE radio link. In some cases, the UE may not be configured to monitor the quality of the SeNB-UE radio link.